


Drunk On You

by lesbiigays



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, At least it's meant to be but it can be read either way honestly, Like, Like before their relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Teddy is the loud and boisterous drunk because of course, Those bits are based on some headcanon I found on Tumblr I can't remember who posted it though, Underage Drinking, Wow this is, drunk, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiigays/pseuds/lesbiigays
Summary: Teddy's mom isn't home, so naturally, he invites Billy over and they get drunk. It's pretty cute.





	Drunk On You

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written anything not school-related in a while. I've been on a Wickling (and Young Avengers in general) kick for a while, so I decided to be productive with it. If they're out of character I'm SORRY I'm SO BAD AT UNDERSTANDING CHARACTER UNLESS THEY'RE MY OWN. ESPECIALLY since I've only seen the most recent YA comics, and that was a while ago.
> 
> And no, I didn't forget about hangovers, Teddy wouldn't have one because of his healing factor.

**Teddy** (10:00pm)

come over

 

**Billy** (10:00pm)

im tired

 

**Teddy** (10:01)

my mom s nor home

 

**Billy** (10:02)

[(Attached: 1 image)](http://nazi-puncher420.tumblr.com/post/160685157962)

 

**Teddy** (10:02)

thta was easy. niec meme bte

 

**Billy** (10:03)

thanks

 

* * *

 

 

"Billy!" he half shouted.

"That... was loud," Billy answered.

"Sorry. I'm just. Reeeeeally happy you agreed to come,"  Teddy slurred, slightly.

"Are you... are you drunk?"

"Jus' a li'l bit," he admitted, stumbling a bit. It was clear that he was more than tipsy. "You want some?" he asked, holding up a wine bottle.

"No, thanks," Billy responded.

"Okay. Tha's fine," he said,  a bit put out, just enough to pull at Billy's heartstrings (whatever that means).

"...But I guess one drink can't hurt," he relented.

 

After one drink, Billy had grown a bit clingy.

"Your arms... are really soft and warm," Billy said, leaning on Teddy. Not long after Billy had arrived, they had decided to make their way out to the balcony.

After a while, he started rubbing circles into Teddy's leg with his index finger. Not long after that, he started humming. Teddy decided he liked Billy's voice.

"Whatcha hummin'?"

"I's called [Drive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2oI-BsWbIg4). By Halsey." he began flat out singing it, albeit pretty softly.

_It's so simple but we can't stay_

_Overanalyze again_

_Would it really kill you if we kissed?_

Of course, when he said the last part, he looked at Teddy. Teddy blushed.

_All we do is drive,_

_All we do is think about the feelings that we hide_

_All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign_

_Sick and full of pride_

_All we do is drive_

_And California never felt like home to me_

_And California never felt like home_

_And California never felt like home to me_

_Until I had you on the open road and I was singing_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah._

They slipped back into silence as he finished the song. It was comfortable though, not in the least awkward. By that point they had resorted to drinking out of the bottle.

 

"I'll be right back. I gotta go do somethin'," Teddy said, getting up.

When he got back, Billy was crying. No, scratch that. He was practically sobbing.

"Billy, wha's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I just,,,,, lov eyou guys so much," he answered between sobs. "Nate, an'-an' Eli, but. You more than anyone." Teddy couldn't help but smile at that.

"Hey, i's okay, no need to cry."

"Just... hold me," Billy said.

So Teddy did. He clutched him to his chest, running his hands through his hair.

 

They fell asleep like that. And if Teddy noticed how the sun shined on Billy's dark hair when he awoke in the morning, that was between he, himself, and him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cool hack: if you leave comments and/or kudos on my works, it generally leads to more works. Usually of the same type. But you can request something. Check my description to see what types of ships I am willing to do.


End file.
